


To Me You Are Perfect

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: In a final attempt to rekindle her relationship with Ron. Hermione is on holiday with him in Lyon, France. Things aren't going great, luckily a certain handsome Avenger turns up to save her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 129
Collections: Hermione's Holiday Hideaway 2019, VoldyIsMyFather's Hermione's Holiday Hideaway Collection





	To Me You Are Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Background: Hermione is the liaison between the Wizarding World and the Avengers, so she works closely with them.
> 
> Written for: Hermione's Haven: Holiday Hideaway 2019.
> 
> Prompts:  
> Pairing- Hermione/Tony Stark  
> Location - Lyon, France  
> Movie- Love Actually
> 
> So I have never been to Lyon, I hope what I have got is right.

Hermione smiled as she watched the snowfall over Parc de la Tête d’Or. From her position, sat in the bay window of the bedroom in a third-floor apartment, that she had rented for the long weekend, it really was a romantic view. She just wished her boyfriend showed some more interest in the city, and less in the TV in the lounge.

“Ron,” Hermione called out, standing up, the book she had been reading before she noticed the snow, feel to the floor with a thud as she did so.

“What!” the redhead shouted in response, from his position on the red couch

“It’s snowing,” the brightest witch of her age replied, making her way out of the bedroom to the lounge, “Can we go for a walk in the park?”

“You can,” her boyfriend stated, making no effort to move “I’m watching the game.”

Hermione paused in her step; she could see Ron lied out on the sofa, some sport flashing away on the TV. He had empty beer bottles around him, and sweet and crisp wrappers littering the floor.

Shaking her head, Hermione turned around and made her way back into the bedroom. This weekend was supposed to have been a romantic weekend, or well a last attempt to rekindle her relationship with Ron, not that he seemed to notice that their relationship was on the verge of breaking down. Since she had become a liaison between the Avengers and the Wizarding World, their relationship had started to fall apart. She tried to make things work and even suggest the pair of them come to France for a long weekend. Ron had agreed, so she saw this as a positive sign.

As she reached the bay window, Hermione looked down at the book had fallen from her lap earlier. A wasted purchase if she thought about it, after all the only parts of Lyon she had seen was the market and the park from her window, so what need did she have for a travel guide. 

“So much for a romantic weekend,” she muttered to herself and thought back to the conversation she had with Natasha Romanov at the beginning of the week.

_“You looking forward to your weekend away?” Natasha asked the brunette witch, whom she had grown to be good friends within the last year that they had known each other._

_“I am,” Hermione nodded, “I’m looking forward to seeing Lyon, and I hope I can rekindle my relationship with Ron, it sometimes feels like we are only with each other for the sake of it.”_

_“If the weekend doesn’t work out?” The Black Widow questioned, “Or not in the way you hope.”_

_“I move on,” Hermione responded, with a dejected sigh._

_“You can do so much better,” her friend informed her, “He doesn’t take any interest in what you do. I bet if he met the guys, he would show more interest.”_

_“He would just get jealous,” Hermione commented._

_“Exactly, and then he might actually try to spend time with you,” Nat winked at her._

_“Or he would demand I leave my job,” Hermione shook her head._

Hermione was drawn out of the memory by the sound of someone knocking on the door of the apartment. Knowing Ron wouldn’t move, she made her way out of the bedroom, through the lounge past her boyfriend who hadn’t even move from the couch but called out when he saw her.

“You getting the door?”

“Yes,” Hermione replied snappishly.

“Alright no need to snap,” Ron grumbled.

As she entered the hallway, Hermione put on a fake smile as she went to open the door.

“Tony,” she whispered as she gaped and the handsome man before her, dressed in an expensive suit, his hair damp from the snow, “What are you doing here?”

Tony shook his head and pressed his finger to his lip, asking her to be quiet. He pulled out some boards which he must have put by the side of the door. Taking it as she was meant to read the signs, Hermione read the first one.

‘Tell him it’s carol singers.’

“Who is it?” her boyfriend called out.

Hermione raised her eyes at Iron Man questioningly, before responding using Tony’s request, “Carol Singers.”

“Tell em’ to bugger off,” Ron replied, “They are letting the cold in.”

Hermione turned back to Tony, who had somehow started to get music playing out of nowhere.

He winked at her before dropping the first card and moving onto the second. Hermione read them through, wondering where Tony was going with this as the first couple of boards talked about him hoping to get a model as a girlfriend for next Christmas, and the next few talked about telling the truth at Christmas that it finally clicked. He was acting out a scene from one of her favourite Christmas movies.

“Tony,” she breathed, as the words ‘and my wasted heart will love you’.

Tony only smiled at her, as he showed her the last board, ‘Merry Christmas’.

She was in shock; she had no idea that Tony felt this way about her. Sure, he flirted with, and the pair of them got on, but she had thought that to him just being Tony. She remembered the other part of the conversation she had with Natasha.

_“Would you leave your job?” Nat asked._

_“No,” Hermione shook her head, “I like it, and to be honest if he did ask, it would be him I left.”_

_“Maybe you should leave him anyway?” the female Avenger suggested._

_“It’s a comfort thing, plus I am worried I would lose the Weasleys and Harry.” Hermione sighed._

_“I am sure they would understand,” Natasha commented._

_“Some, maybe,” Hermione sighed, “Plus I don’t think anyone else would want me.”_

_“Trust me, Mia,” Nat grinned at her, “That is certainly not the case.”_

_“Tony isn’t interested in me,” Hermione denied._

“Earth to Granger,” Tony called drawing her out of the flashback for a second time.

“Sorry, just remembering a conversation I had with Nat,” she replied grinning up at him, “Nice touch, by the way, I thought you said Love Actually was too British for you?”

“I’m starting to learn that some things from Britain are a lot better than America,” He winked at her.

“Hermione, why is the door still open?” Ron called, “Didn’t I tell you to tell them to bugger off?”

“Is that the boyfriend?” Tony asked.

Hermione nodded and rubbed her forehead with her fingers.

“Does he always talk to you like that?” Tony questioned, concern evident in his voice.

“Sometimes,” she shrugged, “He’s been drinking all weekend.”

“You not seen any of Lyon?” Tony was shocked, knowing how much Hermione had been looking forward to the trip.

“Only the market and the park from the window,” Hermione sighed.

“Pack your bags,” Tony declared, “Come on, I’ve got a hotel by the river, we can tour Lyon tomorrow.”

“Tony, I can’t,” Hermione replied.

“Why not?” Tony queried.

“I’m here with Ron,” she responded.

“Will he even notice you are gone?” Tony raised his eyebrows, “I didn’t mean it like that,” he added at the look of hurt on Hermione’s face, “It’s just you deserve so much, and he clearly doesn’t seem interested in giving it to you.”

“And would you?” Hermione checked, using some of the Gryffindor courage she had long buried.

“I’d give you anything you ask for,” Tony smiled, “The world, the universe and those little sugary quill things you love so much.”

Hermione reached forward and grabbed the end of Tony’s tie before pulling him towards her for a kiss.

“Let me go pack and leave Ron.”

Tony nodded and stepped inside the building, “I will wait here, just in case.”

Waving her wand, Hermione stepped through the apartment, her belongings floating around her.

“Hermione, what’s going on?” Ron called out, still sat on the sofa.

“I’m leaving,” she snapped, “We clearly aren’t working out, and you cannot be bothered to work on our relationship, so what is the point.”

“I came, didn’t I?” he hissed.

“And sat on the sofa the whole time,” she retorted, “You have shown no interest in anything about this city and rebuked any attempts I have made. We are no longer suited for each other.”

“Run away like the little coward you are,” Ron growled attempting to stand up from the sofa, only to step onto a beer bottle that had been rolling around on the floor at his feet and go falling back down.

“I’m not a coward, Ronald Billius Weasley,” Hermione cursed, pointing her wand in his direction, “That’s you remember.”

Ron shrank back into the sofa.

“Now I am leaving, you can do whatever you like,” she smirked at him, “We are over, Ronald!”

Grabbing hold of the bag which had packed itself, oh how she loved magic, Hermione joined Tony in the hallway, before the pair exited the apartment.

“Well, you certainly didn’t need me,” he grinned at her, “Remind me to never get on your bad side.”

“Come on, let's get to that hotel,” Hermione sighed as she took his arm.

“How about a walk around the park first?” he asked, “Happy is parked nearby and can take your stuff to the hotel.”

“I would like that,” Hermione smiled and allowed Tony to pull her in for another kiss.


End file.
